1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anisotropic conductive adhesive, and more particularly, to an anisotropic conductive adhesive to which a crystalline polymer is added so that the anisotropic conductive adhesive has positive temperature coefficient (PTC) characteristics.
2. Background of the Related Art
The anisotropic conductive adhesive which is used in connection between an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and a flexible circuit board or a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) film, connection between a TAB film and a printed circuit board and electrical and mechanical connection between a micro circuit such as a semiconductor IC and an IC-mounted circuit board, cannot prevent circuit damage due to an excess current by itself. Therefore, in order to prevent such circuit damage due to an excess current, it is necessary to use an element for circuit protection such as a PTC thermistor acting as a switch to intercept current flow by sudden increase of electrical resistance caused by volume expansion due to temperature rising. However, in order to cope with the recent trend toward thinness and lightness of electronic products, it is required to omit and retrench a separate device for circuit protection such as the PCT thermistor by realizing PTC characteristics in the conventional anisotropic conductive adhesive so that the anisotropic conductive adhesive act as a switch for circuit protection.